


hashtag team darcy

by notcaycepollard



Series: hashtag secret agent [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Crack, Don't Touch Lola, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, and then happened some more, don't start a hashtag trending when you are a secret agent, i ship darcy/sif HARD, uh so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@quakenotthegame: @darcingaround you do remember we operate under top secret classification & sorry I didn't know you were pining for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	hashtag team darcy

**Author's Note:**

> @badgerangel asked for more darcy/sif. HAPPY TO OBLIGE. also threw a tiny bit of simmorse in there because I cannot resist their ship

<from: unrecognised number> Greetings, fair Lady Darcy. Thor has passed on this number at your behest. I trust I find you well?

<from: Darcy Lewis> SIF? How are you even texting me from Asgard? They have cell networks in space?

<from: Sif> I... not exactly. I appear to have become a liaison for your people, my lady. Thor is busy with princely duties and with his lady Jane, but the matters of Asgard must be attended to, and I would find myself at a loose end, otherwise. The Son of Coul and his people have been most kind in their assistance.

 

@darcingaround: @quakenotthegame yo so since when have you been LIAISING with Sif and why didn't you TELL ME HUH

@quakenotthegame: @darcingaround you do remember we operate under top secret classification & sorry I didn't know you were pining for her

@quakenotthegame: @darcingaround anyway I don't think your intergalactic warrior girlfriend likes me very much

@darcingaround: @quakenotthegame what why

@quakenotthegame: @darcingaround just a ... thing happened

@darcingaround: @quakenotthegame I'm bringing ice cream to your bunk and you're gonna tell me about it

 

@darcingaround: @scientistjane hey gimme a call when you come up for air next

@darcingaround: @scientistjane I can probably explain why your einstein rose readings have been so whack the last few months

@scientistjane: @darcingaround Einstein-ROSEN, Darce

@darcingaround: @scientistjane yeah I know but it was the quickest way to make sure you'd reply

 

@darcingaround: @irunthejoint dude can I borrow your car for a thing

@irunthejoint: @darcingaround Absolutely not. I'm offended you'd even ask.

@irunthejoint: @darcingaround Why are you asking.

@darcingaround: @irunthejoint I'm taking Sif out on a hot sapphic date and come on I gotta impress a SPACE PRINCESS here

@offworldwarriorlady: @darcingaround @irunthejoint My Lady Darcy, I am flattered, but I am no princess, merely a shield maiden of Asgard.

@irunthejoint: @darcingaround @offworldwarriorlady No touching Lola. Where are you planning to go? I'll prep the mobile response unit for certain disaster.

@darcingaround: @irunthejoint @offworldwarriorlady thought we'd hit up the big apple, show her all the sights

@irunthejoint: @darcingaround @offworldwarriorlady Oh Jesus Christ New York's only just recovered from the last Asgardian.

@irunthejoint: @darcingaround @offworldwarriorlady And I also personally have some feelings about it.

@offworldwarriorlady: @irunthejoint @darcingaround I will be most cautious, Son of Coul. No city will come to harm.

@darcingaround: @irunthejoint @offworldwarriorlady jeez yeah come on I'm just going to show her the statue of liberty is all. Maybe get hot dogs.

@irunthejoint: @darcingaround @offworldwarriorlady To be honest I'm more worried about you than Sif.

@darcingaround: @irunthejoint @offworldwarriorlady aww yeahhhh #ForceOfNature #TeamDarcy

 

@quakenotthegame: @darcingaround Hey how'd the big date go? Did she wear armor or her undercover all leather thing?

@darcingaround: @quakenotthegame THAT LEATHER JACKET HOLY SHIT

@nothermionegranger: @darcingaround @quakenotthegame It is definitely quite something.

@ilikemeblondetoo: @darcingaround @quakenotthegame brb buying a leather jacket so I can see @nothermionegranger's head explode #GirlCrush

 

<from: Darcy Lewis> [attached: photo message]

<from: Skye Johnson> awwww look at you cuties! I like the baseball cap. Did you go there?

<from: Darcy Lewis> LIKE A GOD[DESS] 

<from: Darcy Lewis> turns out she definitely knows what 'sapphic' means IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

<from: Skye Johnson> yeah i know what you mean

<from: Skye Johnson> you mean sex, right

 

@darcingaround: ya gal just joined #SuperheroGirlfriend

@darcingaround: turns out team #SuperheroGirlfriend is an excellent team to be on #muscles #armor #superstrength #STAYINGPOWER


End file.
